Konoha's hime
by Disney-Chan
Summary: UA Konoha, une île aussi dangereuse qu'attirante et mystérieuse, plongés au coeur de cet univers, un groupe d'adolescents devra unir ses forces pour venir à bout du danger et défendre son idéal .
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue  
**

**Titre:** Konoha's Hime**  
**

**Résumé:** Konoha, une île qui renferme tant de mystère, et de secrets...Plongés au coeur de cet univers aussi attirant que dangereux, un groupe d'adolscents devra unir ses forces pour venir à bout du danger qui les guettent et défendre leurx idéaux.

**Disclaimer:** Univers inspiré par Mai Hime accompagné d'une pincée de Fantastic Childrens, quant aux personnages, ils ne m'appartiennent pas à part Sayuri, Lili et Yuka ( Des OC créé pour les besoins de la fic, pour compléter l'équipe quoi uu , en fait j'aurais du utiliser Rin, Anko et Kurenai! - -' , mais bon, c'est un peu trop tard maintenant... )

**NDA:**J'ai déjà publié cette fiction sur un autre site, fanfic-fr, mais elle est en pleine réecriture, d'ailleurs ces chapitres sont ceux de la réecriture, vous trouverez peut-être de légers OOC de temps à autres, mais j'essaie de ne pas trop déborder , sur ce bonne lecture !

_--Oo0Oo---------------------Oo0Oo-------------------------Oo0Oo-----------_

_Il y a bien longtemps,plusieurs siècles avant notre époque..._

_La terre fut victime d'une terrible tragédie,suite à la folie d'un prêtre originaire d'une île nommée Konoha, des démons apparurent,ces démons invisibles aux yeux des êtres humains pouvaient lire le coeur des gens et ainsi découvrir leurs pires craintes.Par conséquent ceux qui avaient le malheur de se faire attraper par ces démons,se faisait tuer aprés avoir vu milles souffrances..._

_Cependant alors que tous avaient perdus espoir,et vivaient constament la peur au ventre.Six jeunes filles apparurent,venant d'on ne sait où.La seule chose que l'ont pu apprendre d'elles et de ces démons étaient leurs noms : "hime" pour les jeunes filles et "Kanami"pour les démons._

_La particularité des ces jeunes filles étaient que chacune pouvait controler un élément..._

_Ces éléments étaient:la terre,l'eau,le feu,l'air,la glace et la lumiére.Grace à ses dons exeptionnels,elle purent tuer les démons._

_Malheureusement,la porte qui scellait les kanamis avait été brisée,pour la reconstruire afin qu'elle réenferme les démons,il fallait utilser les six éléments,mais durant la bataille l'une des Himes avait perdu la vie.Ainsi elles ne purent enfermer ces démons pour une période de seulement cinq cent ans..._

_--Oo0Oo---------------------Oo0Oo-------------------------Oo0Oo-----------_

Par une belle matinée sur l'océan pacifique,un bateau naviguait en direction de Konaha.

Cette île était réputée non seulement pour sa splendeur et sa diversité florale,mais aussi pour la grande renommée de son académie qui était l'une des plus prestigieuses et aussi une des plus mystérieuses si l'on prenait en compte les étranges événements qui s'y s'étaient produits.Pourtant cela ne décourageait pas le moins du monde les étudiants de s'y rendre.

-J'ai la dalle ! S'écria une voix sur le pont supérieur, sérieusement quand est-ce qu'on arrive?!

-Naruto c'est la troisiéme fois que tu me poses la question en dix minutes! Répliqua une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roses, prends ton mal en patience et profites du paysage ! Termina-t-elle en jetant un regard sèvére à son ami de ses yeux verts cernés de mascara

-Le paysage, le paysage, marmonna Naruto,en attendant ce n'est pas lui qui va remplir mon estomac!

-Tu n'as qu'à te prendre un schandwiche au bar!

-Tu plaisante Sakura-chan! ils ont un gôut de moisi leurs trucs!

-Franchement tu exagéres, répondit la diteSakura en réprimant un sourire amusé, il n'y a pas que les ramens dans la vie!

-Ouais et ma grand-mère c'est la reine Elizabeth, alors t'as pas répondu à ma question quand est-ce qu'on arrive?

-Imbécile on est presque arrivés! Si tu observais l'horizon avec un peu plus d'attention tu remarquerais qu'on peut apercevoir l'île d'ici! Répliqua-t-elle en désignant un minuscule point qui se profilait à l'horizon

Le jeune homme tourna vivement la tête derrière lui pour tenter en vain d'apercevoir le point en question. Finalement après avoir tendu son cou au maximum et placé ses mains devant ses yeux en visiére pour se protéger des rayons du soleil qui se montraient aveuglant en cette après-midi d'été, il put enfin voir cet infime point que son amie affirmait être Konoha:

-Quoi ce machin noir au bout?! Marmonna Naruto en plissant les yeux

-Oui ce machin noir au bout ! Soupira son amie, bon moi je vais préparer mes affaires, on ne va pas tarder à arriver!

Mais alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte de sa loge, un cri retentit,Sakura sursauta tandis que Naruto alerté par ce cri commença à se diriger vers l'endroit d'où provenait ce rafus .La jeune fille aux cheveux roses ne bougea pas d'un pouce,elle venait de voir une ombre poursuivie par une autre passer en face d'elle.En relevant la tête elle put distinguer,une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleus perché sur un imposant dragon de la même couleur,ils semblaient assortis l'un à l'autre.

En face d'eux se trouvaient une masse noire informe que Sakura n'aurait su identifier:

-Agi!appela la fille aux cheveux bleu,suiton gatsuya!

Le ditagi émit un long rugissement avant d'envoyer une énomre tornade d'eau vers la masse informe,qui se désintégra. La jeune file aux longs cheveux bleus descendit du dos de son dragon et atterit souplement au sol.Sentant que quelqu'un la regardait elle tourna la tête vers Sakura, qui se demandait si elle n'était pas restée trop longtemps au soleil :

-Qui es-tu?demanda séchement la fille

-C'est pas possible je dois rêver, une ombre qui flotte dans le ciel et un dragon, bravo ma grande là tu touches le fond, un dragon en plein milieu de l'océan pacifique, pourquoi pas des trolls et des lutins pendant que t'y es?commença à marmonner Sakura en se massant les tempes

Tandis que Sakura continuait à se sermonner toute seule, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus ne la quittait pas des yeux. Comment avait-elle pu voir l'ombre? C'était parfaitement impossible pour un être humain d'en voir un... A moins que..

-Sayuri!appela une voix,on y va!

Les deux jeunes filles tournérent la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler, c'était une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds coiffés en quattre couettes, elle fixait de ses immenses yeux verts forêt la dite-Sayuri avec insistance:

-Temari..cette fille...commença Sayuri

-Plus tard , on a pas le temps ! Ils arrivent ! Coupa la nouvelle venue tandis que son amie comprenant qu'elle devait se dêpécher , remonta sur son dragon sans plus attendre

-Hey attendez ! Qui êtes-vous? Les interpella soudain Sakura qui se sentait complétement perdue et avait besoin de réponses sur tout ce qu'il venait de se passer

-Si tu es celle que je crois , tu le sauras tôt ou tard! Répondit Sayuri en lançant un dernier regard à la jeune femme aux cheveux roses comme si elle cherchait à mémoriser son visage puis sans un mot elle s'envola assise sur Agi pour suivre Temari et son dragon qui n'étaient déjà plus qu'un petit point à l'horizon.

Sakura resta quelques instants postrée devant la direction qu'avait prise ces deux mystérieuses jeune femmes, mille questions lui venait en tête, qu'est ce que cette Sayuri pouvait bien vouloir dire par "_Si tu es celle que je crois , tu le sauras tôt ou tard!". _Soudain un bras la tira brutalement en arrière:

-Sakura! Dêpéche-toi bon dieu ! Le bateau est en train de couler! S'écria Naruto qui était venue chercher son amie s'apercevant que celle-ci ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'état d'alerte dans lequel était plongé les occupants du navire

En regardant autour d'elle, Sakura s'aperçut qu'en effet c'était la cohue sur le bateau, tout le monde bousculait tout le monde pour se précipiter vers les canots de sauvetage. Brusquement une violente douleur cranienne prit la jeune fille qui surprise tomba à genoux au sol se tenant la tête, les images d'une scéne incohérente qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu commencérent à défiler dans sa tête et des échos de voix lui parvinrent...

_DEBUT FLASH BACK_

_Dans une forêt une jeune femme,à la chevelure rousse et aux yeux rouges,assise sur la tête d'un dragon en feu,semblait lutter contre quelque chose._

_Cette chose n'était autre qu'une ombre géante qui,au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait,grandissait:_

_-Kagusthi!cria la jeune femme,katon la boule de feu suprême!_

_Dans un long gémissement,le dragon laissa échapper de sa geule béante une énorme boule de feu qui se dirigea vers l'ombre,cependant la boule de feu n'eut pas l'effet qu'espérait la rousse car l'ombre se contenta de l'absorber avant de grandir encore plus et de s'avancer plus prés,trop prés de la jeune fille qui ne put retenir un cri d'effroi:_

_-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

_L'ombre se mit à l'entourer,elle était piégée,s'en était finie pour elle,le rubis de couleur rouge qui se trouvait sur la tête du dragon ,sur lequel elle était assise,commençait à s'éteindre,signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à périr:_

_-Mai!hurla une voix féminine_

_La jeune fille aux cheveux roux tourna la tête vers celle qui venait de l'appeler,elle leva la main dans un dernier effort desespéré avant d'être complétement recouverte par l'ombre..._

_FIN DU FLASH BACK _

Dans la réalité, Sakura se tenait accroupie sur le pont du bateau, se tenant toujours la tête, en criant:

-Aidez-moi,je vous en prie,hurlait elle, Noooon !

-Sakura!hurla Naruto en saisissant son amie par les épaules pour la regarder dans le yeux, cependant celle-ci ne sembla pas remarquer la présence de son amie, plongée dans un état second , elle continuait à hurler comme un dément avant de tomber inconsciente dans les bras du jeune homme

-Sakura-chan,murmura Naruto déboussolé en serrant son amie contre lui

-Dêpéche-toi gamin ! Il ne reste plus qu'un canot ! Tu veux mourrir noyé?! L'interpella la voix d'un homme à sa droite

-J'arrive ! Deux secondes! Rétorqua le blond avec mauvaise humeur avant de hisser son amie sur ses épaules pour rejoindre le canot de sauvetage.

A quelques mètre au-dessus d'eux, tranquillement assises sur leurs dragons, Temari et Sayuri observait la scéne en silence, jusqu'à ce que Temari se décide à briser ce silence:

-Cette fille ce serait elle l'élément qui avait manqué à nos ancêtres,murmura l'une d'elles

-Temari à ton avis...quand va-t-elle découvrir ses pouvoirs?demanda l'autre

-Je ne sais pas..mais dés qu'elle les aura..il faudra lui expliquer..allons-y si on ne retourne pas à l'académie on va encore avoir des ennuis!Miroku!

Et d'un coup d'ailes,leurs dragons s'éloignérent,avec les deux jeunes filles juchées sur leur dos.

Fin du prologue


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1: L'académie de Konoha**

Beaucoup plus tard, nos deux amis atteignirent enfin l'ïle de Konoha en compagnie du reste des passagers, un paquebot avait finit par venir repêcher les canots de sauvetage et à présent il débarquait sur l'île de Konoha, les passagers affluait ainsi sur le port , discutant avec animation du naufrage, mais surtout de la mystérieuse apparition de l'ombre, tous se demandaient si finalement la rumeur disant que Konoha était une île dangereuse n'était pas tout compte fait véridique et s'ils avaient réellement bien fait de jouer les inconscients juste pour venir étudier dans cette académie, aussi prestigieuse soit elle.

Complétement indifférent à toute cette agitation, Sakura et Naruto se contentait d'avancer tentant de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule pour atteindre un endroit plus calme où la jeune Haruno pourrait reprendre ses esprits encore secouée par la crise qu'elle avait eu sur le bateau:

-Attends-moi là Saku, je reviens tout de suite, je vais me renseigner pour savoir ce qui va se passer maintenant, lui dit le jeune homme en désignant à son amie un entrepôt de bateau où somnolait un viel homme affalé contre le mur.

Sakura se laissa tomber contre une façade de l'entrepôt, tandis que le blond s'enfonçait dans la foule amassée sur le port, heureusement que Naruto savait tout de même prendre des initiatives et se montrer autonome derrière son attitude de guignol, pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Puis elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé sur ce bateau...et à cette vision qui lui était apparue...

Tout cela effrayait la jeune fille qui ne savait plus où elle en était,depuis toujours elle faisait ce cauchemar avec ce "Kagutshi" et cette fille aux cheveux roux...

Pour elle ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un caprice de son subconscient, même si depuis quelques jours, il lui arrivait que des images de ce cauchemar lui reviennent alors qu'elle était parfaitement éveillée, un cauchemar entrainant avec lui d'affreuses migraines.

Et tout à l'heure ce cauchemar avait entrainé une si violente crise en elle, et n'avait elle pas vu des dragons sur le pont supérieur? Et ces deux filles.. qui pouvaient elles bien être?

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un grognement du vieux pêcheur qui se retournait dans son sommeil,elle tourna un bref instant la tête vers le viel homme avant de se relever et de partir rejoindre Naruto qui revenait justement en regardant les sourcils froncés une feuille qu'il tenait entre les mains:

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-elle en se plantant devant lui

-J'sais pas, répondit le blond en tendant à son amie une seconde feuille, ils m'ont donné ça en disant que ça m'aiderait à régler deux ,trois choses à l'académie

Soudain alors que Sakura avait elle aussi, commencé à étudier le formulaire à remplir, une voix étrangement amplifiée s'éleva dans la foule compacte et bruyante:

-Votre attention s'il vous plaît, lança la voix en question qui était en réalité celle d'un homme d'age mur à la barbe grisonnante que Sakura reconnut comme étant le capitaine du paquebot qui avait coulé, ce dernier parlait dans un mégaphone , je suis désolé des désagrémments de ce voyage , nous avons eu disons un problème technique auquel à la grande honte de tout l'équipage, les techniciens n'ont pas su répondre, cependant malgré le fait que toutes vos affaires aient coulé avec le bateau, -il y eut une vague de protestations dans la foule- s'il vous plait je n'ai pas terminé! Rappela sévérement le capitaine, bien entendu cela ne vous empêchera pas d'entrer à l'Académie puisque vous étiez tous dors et déjà avant de monter sur le navire, des élèves de l'école,celle-ci se chargera donc de vous aider au mieux à régler vos problèmes, et plusieurs bus ne devraient pas tarder à être envoyés ici afin de vous emmener jusqu'à l'académie, merci de votre attention et encore désolé pour tout ceci.

A peine l'homme eut-il reposé son mégaphone, que de nouveaux murmures s'élevérent parmi les futurs-étudiants, certains commentaient la rapidité avec laquelle avait réagi l'école et d'autres se plaignait d'avoir perdu toutes leurs affaires avec ce naufrage.

Sakura et Naruto quant à eux commencérent à remplir respectivement un formulaire tout en commentant de temps à autre ce qu'il se passait.

Pendant ce temps à l'autre bout de la ville,plus précisément à l'entrée de l'académie de konoha,une limousine pénétrait dans l'enceinte de l'établissement sous les regards médusés des étudiants se trouvant dans la cour.

A l'intérieur de la voiture étaient assis deux adolescents et une petite fille,une chose qui était tout de suite frappant chez trois-là étaient leurs yeux, d'un blanc nacré intense et sans pupilles:

-Tss,regardes-moi ça,toutes ces personnes plantées devant la voiture à la regarder comme s'il s'agissait d'une bête de foire..tça m'exaspére,ils sont tous là à penser que nous menons une vie sans soucis..alors que c'est tout le contraire!Ils nous haissent pour des choses que nous ne possédons pas, un exemple tiens ! Le bonheur ! Cracha-t-il d'un ton féroce sans quitter des yeux les milles paires d'yeux qui suivaient le trajet de la limousine

La jeune fille regarda le jeune homme,les yeux blancs nacrés de ce dernier n'exprimaient que la souffrance et la haine...cette haine qu'elle avait si souvent perçue dans les yeux de son cousin,ses longs cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval lui arravaient à la taille.

Malgré tout l'hostilité qui émanait de ce jeune homme,celui-ci avait beaucoup de succés prés de la gente féminine, chose qui avait toujours étonné la jeune fille.Puis retenant un léger soupir , elle se tourna vers sa soeur, histoire de changer de sujet:

-Tu es contente Hanabi?aujoud'hui c'est notre premier jour à Konoha's académie!

-Je hais déjà cette école ! Répondit du tac au tac Hanabi sans détourner la tête de la vitre

-Tu ne devrais pas parler si vite,après tout peut-être que..commença Hinata

-fous-moi la paix Hinata! La coupa d'un ton sec Hanabi en jetant un regard noir à sa soeur aîné

Un voile de tristesse traversa les yeux de cette derniére tandis que sa soeur se tournait de nouveau vers la fenêtre, Hinata serra les poings, pourquoi tout avait si brusquement changé?

Depuis quelques temps Hanabi était devenue renfermée à l'extrême et facilement irritable, quant à Neji il était devenu encore plus cynique et acerbe que jamais:

-Ayame,laisse-nous ici ça ira!je ne peux plus supporter leurs regards!dit séchement Neji en commençant à s'emparer de son sac

-Oui monsieur,répondit Ayame en arrêtant la voiture

-Neji,murmrura la jeune fille en regardant son cousin sortir en claquant la porte

Pendant ce temps-là alors que la limousine s'engageait sur le parking, les élèves s'étaient désintéressés de la luxueuse voiture pour porter leur attention sur les sept bus qui faisaient, à leur tour, irruption dans la cour.

A l'intérieur Sakura et Naruto regardait d'un air curieux la cour de cette académie dans laquelle ils allaient désormais passer une bonne partie de leu jeunesse, étant donné que cette académie comportait un lycée et une université. Ils regardérent avec attention l'énorme fontaine de marbre blanc qui se trouvait au centre de la cour, entourée de diverses fleurs exotiques sur lesquelles se posaient de temps à autres quelques oiseaux au plumage colorés, sur chaque côté étaient plantés de petits palmiers et autres plantes propres aux pays chaud, ces plantes-ci entouraient de grandes parcelles de pelouse bien vertes sur lesquelles était étendu un certain nombre d'étudiants profitant de la pause-déjeuner -car en effet il était l'heure de la pause déjeuner, d'ailleurs l'estomac de Naruto le lui faisait sentir- et de ce dernier jour de vacances avant la reprise des cours pour se détendre et discuter tranquillement. Seulement l'arrivée successive de la limousine puis des sept bus avaient coupés court à leur discussions et à présent la plupart d'entre eux observaient d'un regard perplexe les bus se diriger vers le parking intérieur.

Une fois leur bus garé, Sakura et Naruto purent enfin descendre du bus, là debout au centre du parking, se tenait un homme au regard sévére, les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval, il regardait les élèves descendre du bus, tandis que ceux-ci le dévisageaient avec curiosité.

Il avait un menton volontaire, sur son nez se dessinait une longue cicatrice,et ses yeux exprimaient une sévérité à laquelle il ne fallait mieux pas se frotter, mais il se dégageait néanmoins de lui une aura bienfaisante, ce qui faisait que Naruto et Sakura sentirent tout de suite une vague de sympathie pour ce dernier.

Quant à lui en voyant les étudiants le regarder avec tant d'insistance, il leur sourit, d'un sourire bienveillant avant de leur lancer:

-Bien , tout d'abord je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Konoha's académie, j'ose espérer que malgré le malencontreux incident du paquebot vous avez pu passez une agréable croisiére, et découvrir la beauté de l'océan pacifique qui entoure notre académie, mon nom est Iruka Umino, je suis un professeur de cet école, et j'ai été chargé de vous acceuillir à votre arrivée, afin de vous indiquer toutes les directives à suivre afin de pouvoir tranquillement commencer votre année!

Un peu plus tard, une fois que tout ait été arrangé,Sakura et Naruto se séparérent pour regagner leurs dortoirs respectifs dont ils avaient récupéré les clés.Sakura partageait sa chambre avec une autre fille,qu'elle ne tarda pas à rencontrer car celle-ci était en train de ranger ses affaires,quand la jeune fille aux cheveux roses entra dans la chambre. La jeune Haruno se figea sur le pas de la porte, et ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant celle qui allait devenir sa colocataire:

-Ino?s'écria Sakura

La dite Ino se retourna vivement et quand elle reconnut à son tour Sakura,elle se leva aussitôt,toute aussi étonnée que la fille aux cheveux roses,puis sans crier gare elle sauta dans les bras de Sakura avant de l'étreindre chaleureusement:

-Sakura? S'écria Ino d'un ton ton jovial,qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

-J'ai obtenu une bourse qui m'a permi de venir ici!et toi?

-J'ai passé les examens de sélection il y a trois mois et j'ai été acceptée!expliqua la blonde en souriant,jamais je n'aurais imaginé te revoir ici ! Je pensais que tu voulais absolument aller étudier en Angleterre!

-Et bien j'ai changé d'avis ! Mais tu sais Naruto est ici lui aussi !

-C'est vrai il est ici aussi?s'exclama Ino,oh si tu savais comme vous m'avez manqué tout les deux!

En effet,Sakura Haruno,Ino Yamanaka et Naruto Uzumaki se connassaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance et avaient fait les quatres cents coups ensemble...

A trois ans ils avaient tout les trois attrapés la varicelle en même temps, à six ils avaient trouvé un chaton angora dans la rue et avaient décidé de le garder, pendant trois semaines, ils avaient durant trois semaines alterné à tour de rôle la garde du petit chat qu'ils avaient fini par appeler Yuki le cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait chez eux, jusqu'à ce qu'un soir la mère de Sakura trouve le chaton en train de déchirer le rideau du salon, cette fois-là, tout trois s'étaient sévérement fait réprimander, mais finalement ils réussirent tout de même à garder Yuki parmi eux, la mère d'Ino ayant accepté de prendre le chat chez elle, étant donné que sa fille semblait s'être sérieusement attachée à la boule de poils.

A sept ans ils avaient mis à sac la maison d'Ino en poursuivant à travers le pavillon Yuki à qui ils voulaient donner un bain .

Enfin à dix ans, après ces multiples péripéties, Ino avait du déménager à New york,tandis que Sakura et Naruto étaient restés àTokyo, avec le temps, ils avaient fini par perdre contact, six ans de silence total s'étaient écoulé,mais à présent tout allait s'arranger puisque la jeune Yamanaka était de retour.

Pendant plus de trois heures,les deux jeunes filles parlérent de tout et de rien, riant aux éclats comme autrefois, se racontant tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans leur vie respectives, comme si elles voulaient rattrapper tout ce temps perdu.

Puis le soir venu,alors que Sakura et Ino se dirigeait vers les dortoirs des garçons pour aller voir Naruto .Les deux jeunes filles virent deux lumiéres rouge vif et bleu nuit tomber telles des étoiles filantes,vers la forêt qui entourait le campus,intriguées, elles décidérent d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait là-bas.

Quand elles arrivérent enfin à l'endroit où étaient tombées les deux étoiles filantes,elles se figérent surprises.

Devant elles se trouvaient trois sceaux de couleurs rouge,jaune,et bleu nuit:les trois sceaux formait un tribal,le même tribal étrange qui se trouvait sur l'épaule droite de Sakura,pensa la jeune Haruno avec appréhension. Elle tourna la tête vers Ino et fronça les sourcils devant le visage livide de son amie qui regardait avec la même appréhension mêlée à une curiosité ardente le tribal:

-Bienvenue Hime!lança une voix derriére elles tandis qu'une troisiéme ombre arrivait se cachant derriére un arbre en apercevant le tribal et en entendant cette voix ,vous êtes les trois derniers éléments à partir de cet instant le test va commencer!

Sakura et Ino se retournérent vers la personne qui venait de parler,c'était un homme aux cheveux gris-argentée,il portait un masque,qui lui couvrait la majeure partie du visage, dont on ne pouvait seulement apercevoir les yeux qui fixait les jeunes filles d'un regard étrange:

-Qui êtes vous?lança Ino

-Je suis le messager,celui qui est chargé de guider les himes durant leur combats...celui qui est chargé de vous tester!

-Hime..répéta Sakura du bout des lévres, ce mot lui évoquant quelques vagues souvenirs , mais elle chassa bien vite ces bribes de souvenirs car elle jugeait improbable qu'il y ait un lien entre eux et toute cette mascarade

-Hinata-hime ne soit pas si timide avance-toi,car toi ausi tu vas devoir passer ce test!lança l'homme

L'ombre qui s'était un peu plus tôt , dissimulée derrière les arbres, sortit de sa cachette, en regardant l'homme d'un air à la fois curieux et méfiant:

-Que voulez-vous dire ?demanda Hinata d'une voix mal assurée

-Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'à partir de maintenant vous allez devoir lutter pour préserver vos vies et celles des gens les plus chers à vos coeurs,lança l'homme en descendant de l'arbre sur lequel il était perché,Moi Kakashi Hatake je déclare le test ouvert!

Un faisceau de lumiére émana du tribal,marqué au sol.Cette lumiére éblouit les trois jeunes filles qui se couvrérent les yeux.Soudain Sakura se plia en deux, une douleur lancinante l'avait prise à l'épaule droite,c'était comme si on venait de lui marquer un tatouage au fer brulant,de leurs cotés Ino et Hinata souffrait tout autant, Ino s'était à moitié écroulée au sol, se tenant la cheville droite, en retenant un cri de douleur et de peur, Hinata dans la même situation se tenait la nuque, son coeur battait à tout rompre, tandis que sa nuque continuait à lui brûler .Quand la douleur s'estompa et que les trois jeunes filles relevérent la tête devant elles se tenaient trois dragon,grands ,majestueux,imposants,effrayants:

-Kagutshi,murmura Sakura en regardant un dragon rouge,reconnaissant en lui le reptile géant , cracheur de flammes, qui hantait ses cauchemars

Le dragon rouge en question,possédait deux ailes énormes tout commes les deux autres d'ailleurs,au centre de son front recouvert d'écailles se trouvait un rubis rose pale qui brillait de milles feux:

-Tu as déjà trouvé ton child, c'est ainsi que l'on nomme le dragon d'une hime, ajouta Kakashi en voyant le regard intrigué que lui lança Sakura, es souvenirs te reviennent n'est ce pas,murmura-t-il,et toi Ino-hime,Hinata-hime,vous deux aussi non?Vos childs ,ils vous sont destinés depuis votre renaissannce,Hime!

-Diana,murmura Ino en regardant le dragon bleu nuit au rubis bleu clair tandis que dans son esprit elle revoyait une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus foncés assise prés de ce même dragon qui se tenait en face d'elle

-Hiro,murmura Hinata en regardant le dragon jaune pâle qui possédait un rubis de couleur orange

La jeune Hyuga revit ce même dragon enroulé prés d'un feu,qui semblait veiller sur une jeune fille endormie aux cheveux blonds comme les blés et les yeux couleur or.

-A présent voici venu le moment de tester vos compétences,nous allons enfin voir si les himes d'aujourd'hui savent toujours aussi bien se battre,lança Kakashi avant de remonter dans son arbre

Le sol se mit à trembler soudainement,et à se fissurer,quelques instants plus tard une ombre gigantesque en sortit et se dirigea vers les trois jeune filles,qui étaient restées immobiles à observer les trois dragons.Alors que l'ombre allait les engloutir,les trois dragons s'envolérent vers les jeunes filles et les attrapérent au vol pour les emmener à l'écart de l'ombre.

Plus loin,au même moment Temari et Sayuri arrvaient en courant acompagnées d'une troisiéme file aux cheveux bruns attachés en macarons:

-J'éspére qu'on n'est pas arrivé trop tard,murmura Sayuri,tenten dépêche-toi,lança-t-elle à la fille aux macarons

-Si on prenait les childs ça irait bien plus vite!Dit tenten sans s'arrêter de courir

-C'est bien trop risqué si on se fait voir ça pourrait rameuter d'autres Kanamis! regardez!!!s'écria Temari en montrant le ciel

Les deux autres levérent la tête,là-haut dsans le ciel étoilé de mauvais augure d'un noir intense et inquiétant ,trois jeunes filles perchées sur leurs dragons,se demandaient ce qui se passaient,elles semblaient tétanisées,et ne bougeait plus:

-Et merde!Miroku!hurla Temari en faisant apparaitre une tornade à l'aide d'un éventail géant qu'elle avait fait apparaitre quelques instants plutôt

La tornade dissipée,un dragon blanc au rubis gris apparut.Sans plus attendre Temari bondit sur son dos avant de se tourner vers les deux autres filles:

-On n'a plus le choix,leur dit elle

Tenten, avec un léger sourire satisfait, fit apparaitre une faux avec laquelle elle frappa le sol d'un grand coup,peu aprés un dragon marron au rubis beige sortit de la terre,en poussant un hurlement déchirant,la jeune fille monta sur son dos sans plus attendre, impatiente de commencer le combat.Tandis que Sayuri avait joint ses mains en murmurant des incantations,une lueur bleuté apparut entre ses mains et s'envola un peu plus haut avant d'exploser soudainement et de laisser apparaitre un dragon de couleur bleu ciel et au rubis bleu foncé,La jeune fille monta sur son dragon puis lançant un regard entendu à ses amies,elle s'envolérent toutes les trois vers Sakura et les autres.

Fin du chapitre 1!


End file.
